A New Adventure
by Kitsune of the Wind
Summary: Other adventure for Link in the different games that he is in. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A New Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, but the story is. I had to do a creative writing paper that to have five words that my teacher chose (blue, darkness, hero, sunshine and trouble). Somehow, some way, Link got into my story and ideas were popping in my head, the bell rang and I had to turn it in long before I was finished (I had one page done.). Now that have it back, I'm turning it into a fanfic with some changes. evil laugh cough, cough.

Chapter 1

It was a nice day in Hyelule. The sun was shinning, those idiotic blue birds that you thought you got rid of, were singing, all was at peace. All of a sudden a black fog covered the land, the people of Hyelule called Great Darkness 1.

It started slowly; people didn't notice it till it was too late. Darkness took the place of the sunshine that once cover the land, evil had taken over Hyelule 2, a hero needed to rise up against it. "Ow!" the hero rose out his bed after his last sword practice and hit his head on something. Link, a young 15 year old boy, he had a bad feeling when he looked the window after he put on his green cloths. Though training in swords, he developed a sense when he knew an attack was coming or trouble.

He also noticed when he was walking into town that everything looked like it was dying or dead. The town's people were in a panic, they started to steal food for other people. Link had enough, he went back home, put his pack together and set out in see the Guardians. The Guardians lived far north east of town, Link lived west of town.

It took him about week to get there with battling monsters, traps and getting a little lost at one point, but we won't go over that. Link was into of a huge tree that was still green. He was so amazed, he couldn't speak. He walked down stairs that lead into the massive tree, but it was pinch black. So, he build a fire, ate something because he was hungry three. Then he back into the tree with a touch, trying not to burn anything. "Great, it's a maze." Link said. four He look around and saw a sign that said "Quick Jump" 5 "O.k., shortcut!"

Link ran over to it and fell into a hole that was in front of the sign. author leaves room for 5 minutes while Link screams thud Link fell on his butt, "owww..." 0.0 Link was in front the shine with two statues of two women. A bright light engulfed the two statues and blinded Link.

End of Chapter 1

1 Couldn't think of something better, so I don't want to hear it.

2 When did anything good take over the land. After a few times of this, I would leave.

three You would be too if you had to walk all that way while fighting monsters.

four Look, look, Link talked.

5 From Tales of Symphonia and InuYasha loves sake's story Fullmetal Swordsman.

Not bad for the first chapter. I am open for ideas, I don't reminder a lot of the enemies in the Zelda game and I'm not basing the story on one game, so if you have an idea, tell me. I'm open for ideas. The name of the land is misspelled, I know that. I couldn't get with a friend of mine to get the correct spelling. I will change it when I have the right spelling. Hope you liked and as always, please review.

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There were two lights, a red, and a blue light. Two maidens appeared out of the lights. The maiden who came out of the blue light said," I'm the Oracle of Ages," then out of the red light, "and I am the Oracle of Seasons, young hero. You are here to find where Ganondorf is, right? "Who and how do you know why I came here."

"I am the Oracle of Ages, I know what happened and what's going to happen in the ages and as well, Seasons knows what happen and will happen in the seasons." "Ganondorf is the evil that is taking over the land, hero." said Seasons. " My name is Link, so you can stop calling me "hero", why am I the hero? "Because you are clothed in green and is a master swordsman like in legend." said Seasons. "What legend and if I am the hero what do need to beat this guy?"

Ages: You will need the sword of evil's bane, but the bane is gone from the sword. You will have to gather the lost pieces of it." "Where do I find the pieces and the sword?"

Seasons: "I have circled the places on this map for you. (Does a dance and gives it to him.) First, go east to a cave to get the sword." "Okay."

Ages: "We will pray that you stay safe." Both of them disappered in a flash. "Ookkaayy, east. nods East of where!"

Okey, even through he does really know where he's going or how he became the hero because he's wearing green and he's a swordsman, he starts east. In the east was an ocean, he went there and saw a cave. Funny, there wasn't a cave there before. So, Link went in the cave that just appered out of nowhere. He was suripased the cave had torches that were lit already and not to his suripase there were monsters when walked in the center room. There was another door, but it was locked. "So, I have to kill the monsters and the door unlocks, it looks like." Coming to that conclusion, he kill them all with a wooden sword 1.

1I said he was a swordsman, but I didn't say what kind of sword.

O.k, Link is going to get the sword. I need ideas for the this dungen and the others. They can be from any of the Link game. I know there are spelling errors, but my computer is agruing with me again, I think I'm winning. Please review. If the story is bad say so, I will stop writing and back on writing poems on other people besides Kurama from YuYu Hakusho or start on a new story. I'm bit tried of being the idea person, so I'm going write ideas. Please review.


End file.
